Stranded 2 Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Stranded 2 that since December 2009. Transport_monkey_Stranded_2.jpg|Monkey School|link=Monkey School|linktext=Train monkeys to do your heavy lifting for you! Crazy monkey stranded 2.jpg|Shark|link=Shark|linktext=Deadly to all, except the transport monkey Locust.png|Grasshopper|link=Grasshopper|linktext=Killer of wheat 'June 16, 2012' The main page has been redesigned! Items Harvested *Branch (Tree) *Leaf (Tree, Bush) *Log (Tree) *Vine (Tree) *Bark (Tree) *Bamboo *Wheat *Hempleaf *Cotton *Berries *Cacao Fruit *Coffee Fruits *Grapes *Claw (Monkey, Lion) *Feather (Bird, Parrot) *Skin/Leather *Toxic Fungus *Strong Healing Herb *Healing Herb *Goldherb *Bitterroot Mined *Stone (Stone, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Pebbles (Stone, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Iron (Iron Ore) *Goldnugget (Gold Ore) *Crystal (Crystal Ore) Ammo *Wooden Arrows (Branch + Feather) *Arrows (Branch + Feather + Pebbles) *Bolts (Branch + Machete) or (Bendable Branch + Machete) or (Bamboo + Machete) *Iron Bolts (Iron Rod + Hammer) *Poison Arrows (Branch + Feather + Poison) *Fire Arrows (Branch + Feather + Cotton/Wool) *Pebbles (Rock, Iron Ore, Gold Ore) *Coffee Fruits (Coffee Tree) Basics *Bendable Branch (Branch + Water) *Flour (Grain + Stone) *Dough (Flour + Water) *Bread (Dough + Fire) *Iron Bar (Iron + Hammer) *Joint (Hempleaf + Leaf) *Poison (Toxic Fungus + Stone) *Dry Cacao (Cacao Fruit + Stone) *Branch *Pebbles (Stone + Hammer) *Chocolate Paste (Paste + Cacao) Potions *Health Potion (Strong Healherb + Water + Stone) or (Healherb + Water + Stone) or (Goldherb + Water + Stone) *Poison (Bitterroot + Toxic Fungus + Water + Stone) *Wine (Grapes + Stone) *Juice (Berries + Stone) *Water (Leaf + Stone) *Speedpotion (Cacao Fruit + Coffee Fruits + Stone) Tools *Hammer (Stone + Branch) *Fishing Rod (Bendable Branch + Cord) *Axe (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Spade (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Pickaxe (Branch + Ironbar + Hammer) *Tent (Skin + Branch) *Net (10 Cords + Branch) *Scythe (Branch + Ironbar + Hammer) * (Bark + Branch) * (Branch + Vine) * (Leaf + Vine) * (Skin +Vine) *Picklock (Found) Weapons *Spear (Stone + Branch) *Bow (Bendable Branch + Cord) *Slingshot (Branch + Vine) *Goldbow (10 Goldnuggets + Cord + Hammer) *Longbow (Bendable Branch + Cord + Machete) *Machete (Branch + Iron + Hammer) *Arbalest (Branch + Ironbar + Cord + Iron Bolt + Hammer) *Clawspear (Claw + Branch) Misc. *Wilson (Volleyball + Branch) * Buildings *Shelter *Tent *Campfire *Torch *Fence *Storage *Woodstorage *Stonestorage *Treehouse *Hut *Well *Kiwibreeding *Garden *Defense Tower *Bownet *Stance *Trap *Herbal-garden *Big Storage *Hammock *Monkey School *Palisade *Gate *Dugout *Sailraft Animals * Bird * Butterfly * Carnivorous Plant * Clawmonkey * Crab * Dragonfly * Eagle * Firefly * Fish * Fly * Locust * Green fish * Kiwi * Lion * Monkey * Orange fish * Parrot * Piranha * Purple fish * Raptor * Scorpion * Shark * Sheep * Snail * Spider * Transport Monkey * Turtle Herbs *Strong Healing Herb *Healing Herb *Goldherb *Bitterroot Plants *Banana *Grapes *Wheat *Berries *Cacao Fruit *Coffee Fruits *Hempleaf *Plums *Coconuts Skills *Dig *Fish *Hunt *Plant *Wood Environment *Crates/Chests *Barrels Mods *Massive Mod The game is licensed under Creative Commons Atribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License and can be downloaded by clicking here. One of the available modes in Stranded II is the Campaign, or Adventure mode. The following pages contain information on how to complete the Adventure mode campaign. * First Island * Second Island * Third Island To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article You can also help by adding to a stub or creating a ' '. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Site administration Category:Browse